


Let the Games Begin

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Hohenheim wonders if Pinako takes friendship too far, sometimes.<br/>Disclaimer:  Just playing in the sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Games Begin

Hohenheim didn't want to think where Pinako was putting those shots of whiskey. She was a slip of a woman, looked delicate enough that a good wind would snap her in two. He knew from first hand experience that looks were deceiving when it came to this woman but still, her body mass shouldn't be able to compensate for the alcohol she was drinking.

So far, she'd managed to drink Nedobeck and Stunkel under the table, and was working on finishing off that Rockbell fellow. From the gleam in his eye, Hohenheim figured Rockbell was planning on finishing off Pinako in a way that had nothing to do with getting drunk. Ah, youth.

Pinako poured another round, well, 'slopped' was probably a better word for it; part of the whiskey spilling outside the glasses onto the table top. Rockbell grinned, picking up his glass. Pinako smirked, taking up hers. Hohenheim sighed, wishing they'd both pass out already.

It took another two shots before Rockbell's eyes rolled up in his head and he slid under the table. Raucous cheers erupted from the bystanders, Pinako's shoulders getting pounded and sens being exchanged. She sat there with a beatific smile, glass still in hand. It was only after the bystanders piled their way off to the bar to celebrate that Hohenheim touched Pinako's arm. "Are you even alive?"

With a glassy-eyed stare, Pinako burped, a loud belch that rocked the rafters.

"That's it. Time to get you home, young lady." Hohenheim pried the glass from her hand, setting it on the table. He gathered up her money and looped Pinako's arm around his shoulder. At least she didn't weigh much, he thought, getting the young woman up on her rubbery legs, but he wasn't risking her vomiting all over him.

Friendship only went so far, after all.


End file.
